The Elf from Fangorn- The End of Saruman
by Kearbear
Summary: **Finished!!** (Alternative ending Finished!!) Evil, love and a sad ending....... Action packed ~Legolas Romance~ Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn find a injured elf in the depths of Fangorn. Can she help destroy the Dark Lord? **PLEASE R&R!!**
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

Note: This is my first, so go easy on me ( (It is kinda long and detailed).  
  
I wrote this in about a hour ( *Walks off to get herself a life* I don't  
  
know too much about the characters and everything so some things are  
  
'different'. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas and all of the other characters from Lord of the Rings, belong  
  
to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Leali, a character that I made up, belongs to me!  
  
Scene: This story takes off when Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas are searching for  
  
Merry and Pippin, who have been taken captive by Orcs. Fangorn  
  
Leali (pronounced "Lea-Lie")  
  
Chapter 1- The Meeting  
  
Legolas didn't sleep that night, he couldn't. Though he was famished from the days travel, he didn't feel safe in the dark woods of Fangorn.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli slept not 5 steps from where Legolas was standing. Gimli had clasped at the first sight of soft ground, and Aragorn followed after lighting a fire to keep unwanteds away and to provide much needed heat and light to their dark camp.  
  
Though it may have been wise, nobody was asked to guard the camp. Legolas stayed awake voluntarily, sometimes drifting in and out of consciousness, leaning lightly on a tree.  
  
Deep thought came over him, thoughts about his journey, home, Merry and Pippin and of the great mission Frodo and Sam were adventuring into. He stood for a great deal of time looking blankly into the wondrous sky, before his concentration was rudely broken, by wrestling in the bushes, nearby.  
  
His keen hearing singled out the sound and Legolas drew his bow, fitting it with an arrow, ready to defend his comrades. From the sound, and the way the creature was moving, Legolas guessed that it was small and alone.  
  
Not wanting to disturb Aragorn and Gimli's much needed rest. He decided to investigate the being alone.  
  
The first signs Legolas found of the creature was a small pool of blood beside a cluster of underbrush to the right of where the fellowship was camped. Legolas bent down and dipped his finger into the crimson substance. "This is not orc blood, more elf or human it resembles"  
  
Whatever he was hunting was wounded badly fore the blood trailed off into the dark. At that Legolas felt the cold sting of sharpened blade against his neck. "I should hope it not be orc blood" the strange voice seemed strained and painful.  
  
Legolas stood slowly and being wary of the sharp sword held to his throat he turned around to face the unfamiliar being.  
  
The stranger was wrapped in a long cloak, not unlike his own, its clothes were worn and holes riddled them.  
  
Legolas also noticed the stranger was dripping bright red blood from a large unclosed gash in it's shoulder.  
  
Legolas remembering that this bizarre stranger did have a sword to his neck, he flipped his arms, taking the creature by surprise and held tight to both of his challenger's wrists.  
  
Now face-to-face, Legolas could make out the fine elfish features and deep enchanting eyes of the entity. But his grasp did not hold long, fore, before he knew it the tables had turned, once again, and the outlandish elf, slipped her arms out of Legolas's clutch, ducked between his legs and began to run of into the forest.  
  
Standing for a second in astonishment, Legolas picked up his bow, which has been lying on the ground, and shot a clean arrow in to the tail of the elf-girls cloak. The arrow held and the girl fell back with a jolt, unhooding her golden hair and pale untamed face.  
  
Scrambling back on all fours she attempted to release the arrow that held her down. But the arrow was immovable and Legolas was at her side quickly.  
  
"I do not wish to harm you." He said in a calm manner. "Then release me and let me go on my way!" the elf-girl snapped. She was sweating with fear and tears formed in her eyes. "Please" Legolas said with the same soothing voice. "Come back to our camp, there we can dress your wounds".  
  
The girl looked down at her shoulder, blood streaked down her arm and stained her cloak. Realizing the pain, she turned to Legolas and nodded hesitantly.  
  
It was dawn and Aragorn and Gimli were already awake and tending to the fire when Legolas returned to camp, supporting the girl as they walked.  
  
After worrying about their friend's disappearance, they were surprised to find that he had brought back a visitor. Standing with a questioning look on their faces, Gimli studdered "Who..? …Where?…".  
  
"Beg pardon my friend" Legolas interrupted "all questions will be answer due time, but now we must tend to her wounds."  
  
With hearing that Aragorn searched through his bag and pulled out some odds and ends. "We will see what we can do" As they pulled her heavy cloak aside her slash was unveiled.  
  
The elf winced in pain as Aragorn cleaned and wrapped her wounded shoulder.  
  
Suddenly overcome with exhaustion she slowly laid back against a tree, and nodded off to sleep. Legolas explained their meeting to Aragorn and Gimli as she slept. "How do you think that a wound so horrid would befall her?" Gimli whispered, trying not to awake the resting elf. "Only she can give us our answers" Aragorn answered softly. "For now she needs to rest and regain her strength".  
  
As the Fellowship quietly conversed, the elf was caught in horrible dreams. Orcs and wolves, evil, pain and despair filled her mind and devoured her thoughts. She saw monstrous beings reaching out for her, with rough hands and wicked eyes.  
  
Though it was all in her head Legolas and the others also noticed her troubling dreams. Lying curled up beside the tree, her face showed all of her miseries. Sweating slightly, she trembled and winced in her sleep.  
  
Legolas got up to awake her and save her from her thoughts, but was stopped by Aragorn. "Let her sleep, this is a battle that she must fight". Uncertainly Legolas sat down, pained to see her in such unrest.  
  
She finally awoke and sat up with a frightful shriek, to find her head buried in Legolas's strong chest.  
  
"You look still famished, though you have been asleep for many an hour". Still upset she looked up into Legolas's captivating eyes and felt calmed.  
  
Seeing that their guest has finally awoke, Gimli and Aragorn, after bringing fresh food and drink, began to ask their long awaited questions. "What is your name? And where are you from?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
Swallowing the last of her meal, the elf-girl replied, "My name is Leali. I have no last name fore I was never given one. I do not know of my mother or father, or why I ended up in Fangorn. I was found as a child wandering through the forest, by a kind Ent, and saved from certain death." Legolas was the next to ask a question. "How did you get such a wound?" Leali winced as if it pained her to remember. "I received this wound protecting my friends the Hurorns from Orc's wicked axes. The axes were far outnumbering the Hurorns and I jumped in to aid. Though I slayed many an orc, I was too found outnumbered and was hit by an orc's arrow as I retreated. Alas, a wound like this is little compared to what sacrifices they have made for me. I owe the Hurorns just as much as I do the Ents. They taught me much wisdom."  
  
Looking down again at her shoulder and the rugged bandage around it, "Why have you traveled so deep into Fangorn?" Leali asked with interest.  
  
"We are in search of two of our captured companions" Legolas explained, looking around the group "Two Hobbit's, Merry and Pippin, were taken captive by a group Orc's not three days ago we hoped to find them here but we have had no luck yet"  
  
With that their questions were all answered and they left their guest to silence.  
  
Though it was not yet night, a strange dark haze lay in the air. While Gimli and Aragorn left in search of dry firewood, Legolas and Leali were left to themselves.  
  
Leali was still leaning against the tree, when Legolas came and placed himself delicately beside her. Pulling back her cloak he once again exposed the tender flesh of Leali's gaping wound.  
  
"It seems to be looking better" He stated with a smile. "Yes"-replied Leali in a soft voice. "I believe I will have my true strength restored, come morning".  
  
Legolas looked at the elf-girl in admiration, sitting there under the tree, with a wound that would have felled even strong grown men.  
  
Her eyes were deep and captivating, Legolas began to feel as if he was drowning in their beauty. Her long hair glistened gold in the few shreds of light that were able to puncture the thick black clouds.  
  
Legolas's gaze was only broken when Aragorn and Gimli returned. They seemed to be in a hurry, as they came closer to the camp Legolas was able to make out a third figure among them.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it so far. (Though it was quite weak)  
  
Please R&R!! (  
  
* please excuse any spelling mistakes 


	2. Chapter 2- Gandalf

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story so far!! This was a tricky chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 –Gandalf  
  
The figure was tall, thin and seemed strangely familiar. As they reached the camp Legolas's eyes sparkled. "Gandalf!" He cried with excitement and ran to greet his old friend.  
  
When the group returned to the camp it was dark. Aragorn made a fire from the twigs Gimli and he had collected, and Gandalf was introduced to Leali. They sat for a while reminiscing together, before they nodded off to sleep.  
  
Legolas woke during the night to find Leali shivering violently. Sliding himself beside her, he wrapped his elven cloak around them both, the warmth of each other was inviting and they both wondered back, contently into sleep.  
  
The next morning Leali woke up next to Legolas, though it was a bit of a surprise, she smiled tenderly and ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. She slowly, as to not wake him, lifted his arm witch rested on her hip and slid gently away.  
  
She stood up to find Aragorn, and Gimli still sleeping silently on their sides, weapons in hand. Gandalf to her surprise was awake and muttering to himself, in front of the fire. Leali hesitantly sat across from Gandalf on the other side of the fire.  
  
He jumped when he noticed the small elf, staring at him from across the flame. "You should sleep longer child, you have a long day in front of you." Gandalf whispered. "I can not sleep any longer, I feel that I have been sleeping for days" Leali looked at Gandalf, and he nodded in understanding.  
  
"Gandalf" Leali spoke shyly. "What do you know of my mother? I can feel your thoughts do dwell on her." Gandalf sighed and looked pitifully down at the elf-girl. "I knew your mother for a time, she was a trusted friend and loyal companion to me for many long years"  
  
Gandalf stopped and stared at the fire for a moment "Leali I dare say she was as beautiful as she was wise. But Alas, her days were cut short by no other then her husband, your father and our foe…Saruman"  
  
Leali was shocked and sat with her mouth open, and hands trembling in her lap. "Why? How?" the words stumbled out of her gaping mouth. "You were born unexpectedly, and though your mother cherished you. Saruman found you to be his only weakness, and he demanded that you be destroyed. Your mother, Ariana fled with you in her arms to Fargorn, where she left you in a pile of soft mosses. Alas you were found by Treebeard. After she returned to Saruman without you, he locked her in the dungeon, where she died from grief. Saruman's evil forces searched all of Middle earth for you but failed."  
  
Leali looked up overwhelmed by this news but also striving to learn more. "How was I a weakness to Saruman?" Gandalf's eyes widened slightly. "He fears you more than anything else in middle earth, though his physical self can die, wizards can only be truly destroyed by one that they share blood. You, Leali are Saruman's only blood relation and you only, have the power to fully destroy Saruman"  
  
Leali then became silent, fighting with herself, her thoughts solemnly on what she had just heard and what she must do. 


	3. Chapter 3- The Journey Begins

Another chapter!! Another step into their adventure!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – The Journey Begins  
  
Legolas was the next to stir, after noticing that Leali was no longer at his side, he sat up and gazed around the camp.  
  
He was pleased to find that Leali had cooked a hot breakfast for the company and had it ready to eat, as soon as they woke up.  
  
"Good Morning, dear Legolas! I do hope you slept well," Leali said with a smirk.  
  
Legolas's face flushed, as he sat down beside the warm fire.  
  
After Aragorn and Gimli woke up and ate, Gandalf began to talk about the journey. He explained to the fellowship that Merry and Pippin were in the good hands of Treebeard, and that they have much more dire matters to attend to. He told them of the riders of Rohan and of the tasks he must leave them to do.  
  
"You may regain your strength no more, prepare yourselves and depart no later than tonight. I wish you luck and hope that we may still meet again!" And with a yell, Shadowfax and two other horses came galloping up through the forest and halted beside Gandalf.  
  
"Fare thee well" He cried, and in an instant Gandalf mounted his silver steed and vanished over the hills.  
  
In awe the four stood for a few moments, sorting through their minds what they should do.  
  
It was Aragorn who finally broke the silence. "Alas, we should prepare for our departure, we leave by nightfall!"  
  
Leali began to pack up the few things she did own, when Legolas's hand stopped her. "You are not thinking about coming, are you?"  
  
His question stumped Leali, fore ever since they had brought them to their camp and she had talked with Gandalf, her heart was set on adventuring alongside them. Her heart thrived for action and the open road, but now a shadow of doubt surrounded her. The doubt was only lifted when she thought about what Gandalf had told her that morning, if it was only her who could stop her father then she must go.  
  
She turned to Legolas, pleading, "I will not be a burden, I will keep out of all of your way! I have to go, I have longed for a chance like this for so long! I need it Legolas! I need to be free of the dark shadows and search the world! I need to play my part in the world!"  
  
The desperate tone brought Gimli and Aragorn also to a halt. Legolas's eyes began to tear, he wished that he could save her; he wished that she would stay in the safe shadows of Fargorn. The realization that where their trip may lead was filled with dangers that even he could not protect her from, ripped into his heart. He looked pleadingly to Aragorn and then to Gimli. "She can not come, she must stay here!" he cried.  
  
"I am sorry, friend but it is her decision, not mine. I do not mind her coming along, but tis Leali who must choose whether she will bring herself to our dangerous paths." Aragorn's voice was strong, and Legolas found that he could not disagree.  
  
The slash of steel to steel could be heard for leagues across the open fields. The sun was high in the sky and reflected brilliantly off their drawn swords.  
  
"Alas, I am not as useless as you thought!" Leali cried, taking another swing at Legolas's, hitting his sword, and causing him to jolt backwards.  
  
"No, but you underestimate me also!" Legolas said smirking, and with a swift swipe he sent his opponents blade soaring, and out of her reach.  
  
Leali smiled as Legolas strutted triumphantly towards her.  
  
"We will, se about that!" Leali blurted, as she kicked out and sent Legolas's sword also flying.  
  
Laughing, Legolas charged the small elf, pulling them both down into the tall grass. They lay there catching their breath, and staring into the endless sky.  
  
Then Leali noticed Legolas's face turned grim and unhappy. "Is there anyway I can convince you to return to Fargorn? I do not want to loose you Leali." He continued to gaze into the sky; but Leali could tell his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Dear Legolas" She said in a confident, comforting voice. "Fargorn is not where I belong. Ever since I met you and your fellowship I felt fulfilled. My destiny lies someplace else. My soul would crumple and die if I was left in Fargorn, I would not be the Leali that you..."  
  
she stopped unsure of how to continue.  
  
"Love" Legolas finished her sentence and kisses her tenderly on the cheek.  
  
Their concentration was broken by the urgent calls of Aragorn. "We must be on our way! The road is long and we should find safe shelter by nightfall!"  
  
Legolas rose and helped Leali to her feet, "Well," Legolas smiled down at her, "Our journey begins".  
  
I am really having fun here he! he! 


	4. Chapter 4- The Black Arrow (Helm's Deep)

Chapter 4 –The Black Arrow  
  
Leali rode bareback behind Legolas, resting her head on his muscular shoulder, as they galloped across the lush fields.  
  
She did not know precisely where she was headed, but having Legolas with her made her feel relaxed, and untroubled.  
  
As they continued to ride, Leali flouted gently into slumber, undisturbed by the thought of her frightening journey.  
  
A strong hand shook her out of sleep, "Leali, Leali wake up. Alas we have to camp here for the night we can travel no longer"  
  
Leali opened her eyes to find Legolas dismounted and waiting to help her slide off the horse.  
  
Coming in to full-consciousness, she realized the scenery had changed considerably since she had drifted to sleep.  
  
The region was dark and large rocks and felled trees riddled its surface.  
  
A grey castle appeared in the fog, and as she became more conscious she also noticed a vast cluster of soldiers, all on horseback entering the dark fortress.  
  
"Where are we?" she inquired, after letting Legolas slide her down from the horses back.  
  
"This is Helm's Deep, here we shall stay with the Riders of the Mark. I sense there is great evil growing in the hills. We ought to be ready to defend ourselves."  
  
Legolas looked down into Leali's now wide eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now come, it is not safe in the open, we must get within the walls of the castle, Make Haste!"  
  
Legolas took the reins in one hand and wrapped his other around Leali, and quickly lead them through the great doors of the garrison and to safety.  
  
Sleep came swiftly to Legolas and the others, but Leali did not find rest in the strange dark surroundings.  
  
She had left her bed and wandered onto a balcony that overlooked the surrounding region.  
  
Though she could see far, nothing was familiar; all that she could see was strange and daunting.  
  
A lone sparkling tear dripped solemnly down her pale glowing cheek. Her head flooded with doubt, had she made a grave mistake? Was it foolishness that had stolen her from her beloved home? 'No it was for love!' Blurted her mind  
  
'It was for your love for Legolas!' She stopped, surprised with herself, for she had never been in love before and it felt strangely, pleasant to hear herself admit to it.  
  
She smiled, "For Love" her doubts seemed to fade away and she continued to gaze into the starry night.  
  
Not long after, sunlight began to thread itself through the darkness of Helm's Deep, did Leali become aware of the dark figures that were creeping through the shadows and towards the proud castle.  
  
Instinctively, her hand flew to her shoulder and the gash that was not yet healed.  
  
Orcs.  
  
Her mouth opened in an attempt to alarm the rest of the company, but no sound could be heard.  
  
Running quickly through the halls she reached Legolas and his companions.  
  
Legolas awoke to find Leali's bed empty and when she came running back he could tell by the disturbed look on her face that something was terribly wrong.  
  
He jumped up and ran to her side. "O.orcs!"  
  
Her voice seemed far off and diluted, but Legolas understood at once.  
  
Instantaneously his face changed quickly from concern to hatred, and after awaking Aragorn and Gimli, he ran off to alarm the rest of the small defence.  
  
The sun was high in the sky before the realization of the sheer numbers of the orc army, came to rest on Aragorn's face.  
  
They blanketed the area, like a black swarm of death and disease.  
  
Men began to cry, as the first of the orcs reached the walls of the castle.  
  
Legolas sat himself on the wall shooting arrows at the surge of orcs.  
  
Leali was not far from him, though she was not fighting, she sat safely behind a large rock that protruded from the ramparts.  
  
She tried not to be in the way and once in a while went hunting for arrows when Legolas began to run low.  
  
As she was watching the battle commence she noticed a strange being, lurking in the shadows of the fighting orcs.  
  
He was tall and dressed in white, not unalike the wizard, Gandalf.  
  
As Leali looked closer she saw that he was carrying a black arrow, witch bore strange red writing, and a similar bow.  
  
To her surprise, as she watched, he drew his bow and fitted it with the bizarre black arrow.  
  
A feeling of terror washed over her face as she followed the strange archers aim.  
  
The horrid black arrow was pointed at Legolas, who was still without notice to his peril, shooting down at the black mass of orcs.  
  
Without a thought Leali shot forward and pushed Legolas down to the floor and out of the dark arrows path.  
  
Legolas looked up, from the ground, at Leali with surprise, not yet knowing why the elf had pushed him down.  
  
The answer soon came to him.  
  
Leali let out a silent scream as the black arrow flew into the flesh of her back.  
  
She fell awkwardly down beside Legolas, who had let out a cry and rushed to her side.  
  
She began to sweat and pain swept over her every move she made.  
  
Legolas's blurry figure bent over her and she could feel his warm tears hitting her face.  
  
She then reached up and stroked Legolas's soft face, "For Love" and with that she gave a weak smile and fell unconscious.  
  
Legolas lifted her limp body and took her far into the safety of the fortress.  
  
It was hours until the war was won and the last of the evil orcs had fled to the forests.  
  
Helm's deep was covered in dead bodies, orc and man.  
  
Though they had won, the blow to their numbers weakened them greatly; they could not survive another attack.  
  
Legolas slept, tears staining his face, at Leali's side, holding her pale hand to his cheek.  
  
He awoke violently when Aragorn and Gimli arrived, looking sorrowfully at them and back to Leali's colourless face.  
  
"My friend, Let me look at her. I will help the best that I can," whispered Aragorn.  
  
Legolas, now filled with anger, screamed "No Aragorn! You cannot help her! Her fate has already been sealed!"  
  
At that he held up the black arrow.  
  
Aragorn looked with shock at the blood-tainted weapon and then down to the ailing elf-girl.  
  
Legolas turned back and began to sob.  
  
"Trickery of this sort could only have been done by a powerful evil…Saruman" Aragorn walked out of the room, with hatred burning in his veins. "Saruman"  
  
Gimli who has never heard of 'black arrows' stopped Aragorn just out of Legolas's earshot.  
  
Aragorn knew from Gimli's face the question that sat on the dwarfs tongue.  
  
"It is much harder to kill your friends than it is your foes" Aragorn with a look of pity, walked away leaving the dwarf to his thoughts.  
  
* He he he 


	5. Chapter 5- The Evil Awakes

*I am sorry this chapter is particularly short  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 –The Evil Awakes  
  
Leali had fallen into a great fever, sweat dripped from her brow as she fell in and out of consciousness.  
  
From the hole left by the arrow, black blood flowed, staining Leali's clothes and skin.  
  
Legolas did not leave her side, day or night, and slowly his face too showed signs of death.  
  
Aragorn began to worry about Legolas as well, fore he knew that elves could die of grief and the elven prince was reaching his limit.  
  
Gandalf was sent word of their despair in Helm's Deep, and rode to assist, as soon as his duties were complete elsewhere.  
  
He rode in on Shadowfax five days following the battle.  
  
Coming straight from the saddle to Leali and Legolas's side, Gandalf was filled with gloom at what he saw.  
  
Legolas was weak and had to be put also in a sickbed, though he insisted it be in the same room as Leali.  
  
Gandalf tended Leali's wound as best as he could, but the raving fever did not lift from her broken body.  
  
Distressed, the wise wizard called a meeting of all the high councils at Helm's Deep.  
  
There he explained about the evil powers of the black arrow and how poor Leali was being crushed by a dangerous evil, her soul being pushed aside as her body remained as a host.  
  
"Though she will remain her physical self, once she is overcome by the darkness, her power will increase. Alas, it pains me to say, Leali is a great threat and I advise we move her away from here, hastily!"  
  
Shocked, but understanding, the gatherer's prepared a small fleet of able men to accompany Leali away deep into the forests.  
  
Far into the darkness they rode, were evil beings lurked, full of hatred and sunshine feared to wander.  
  
Aragorn leading the way, with Legolas, who demanded to join the party, following slowly behind.  
  
Leali's cold, weak body was brought in a small cart that dragged behind the silver stallion Shadowfax.  
  
They traveled not far enough before Leali began to scream with incredibly pain.  
  
Legolas, who had turned back and rode to her side, ran his hand over the elf-girls white face.  
  
Leali was now fully awake and began to shake violently.  
  
"I …can..feel it…ripping through me…" Stopping from the sheer pain, Leali locked her eyes to Legolas's, and continued with difficulty.  
  
"Legolas..I love you…I shall never forget…Now go! It is coming..Go!" as she finished her eyes were beginning to cloud over with darkness, like the night, the evil was coming over her.  
  
Aragorn seeing this rushed the men.  
  
They lay Leali's trembling body on the cold forest floor, and after pulling Legolas away and onto his horse, they retreated back to Helm's Deep.  
  
As they left, Leali gave a horrible, agonizing cry and with Legolas watching in dismay, her body rose above the earth and the last of her once sky blue eyes turned jet black.  
  
"I fear that that won't be the last that we see of our dear friend" declared Aragorn, but no man in the company seemed comforted. 


	6. Chapter 6- A Cure

A/N: I'm a bad speller so beware!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – A Cure  
  
  
  
When the company returned to Helm's Deep, they found the remaining troops were gathered and waiting silently around Gandalf. "We must move swiftly, the forces of darkness will not rest, we must gather and journey to Isengard. Saruman's defences are weak and reinforcements will be slow to come. We are now at a advantage, we depart tonight!"  
  
Gandalf's words were wise and the convoy became more and more restless to travel.  
  
A shadow creped over Helm's Deep, like a lurking ghost, as the remnants of the army trudged through the great entrance and into the awaiting wilds.  
  
Legolas and Gimli rode alongside Gandalf and Aragorn as the riders of Rohan followed in a great trail behind.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but look back at the blood drenched plains and falling beauty of Helm's Deep, as they rode silently away. The thoughts of lives that had been ended abruptly and without mercy drenched his mind. He did not know battle as the same, though many enemies killed; orcs did without thought of life, killing savagely and without any honour.  
  
The sword and arrow had befallen him when he was young, and he had grown a man of them, a warrior. However deep in his heart Aragorn knew that he loathed every minute of battle, every swipe of his sword, every shot of his arrow, he despised and only wished that he might lay his sword to rest for good.  
  
The fleet had traveled far, signs of fatigue and dehydration crept over the men's faces'. "We must stop, Gandalf. If you wish for us to have any strength reserved for Saruman's defences, we shall halt and camp the night" spoke Aragorn with much sincerity.  
  
"I agree. We shall halt" replied the wizard, and he dismounted the silver stallion.  
  
Tents did not take long to pitch and as the remaining sunlight vanished into darkness, the majority of the men were already caught in deep slumber.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas remained, sitting around the fire, staring into its brilliance. Aragorn gazed up at the elf; he knew where his thoughts dwelt.  
  
"Legolas you can not go on as you are" Aragorn's eyes met from across the flame, with those of Legolas. He could see the pain, but also a spark of hope. "I must, friend, I have the duty to the people I was sent to represent in the fellowship, I must continue"  
  
Legolas was determined and a new respect and admiration was brought to Aragorn. "Alas, then Legolas get some rest, the journey is a tiring one! I will keep watch for now" and with that Legolas smiled weakly and headed to his tent, where a troubled sleep befell him.  
  
  
  
The area was unfamiliar, tall trees and sharp rocks, scattered the landscape. Darkness was present at all times and yet she still ran blindly. Coldness surged through her veins, a coldness that could not be aided by a warm fire or a thick blanket; this was a coldness of heart and soul. Pain. Pain was also present, pain from within, as if her whole soul was being torn in half, and ripped from her body. Her destination was unknown but as she neared it the pain faded, and the cold subsided. Her feet led her to a clearing in the woods, and out of the dark fog, a tall tower loomed. Islagard. She stood gazing in wonder her dull black eyes examining her surroundings. She smiled wickedly. As she neared the gate a voice spoke to her "you have came, I am glad. Come in!" The voice seemed relieved. "Yesss, Master!"  
  
  
  
Legolas woke with a jerk, nightmares had disturbed him all night and tears of sweat covered his brow. He lay for a while thinking to himself, before Gimli popped his head into the tent.  
  
"Get up elf! Time we do not have to lay and day dream! We must arrive at Isengard before noon!"  
  
Gimli had been anxious for battle ever since they had fought at Helm's Deep. He loved the feel of his axe slicing through orc necks, and longed to do it once more.  
  
Legolas got up, took his tent down and packed his belongings. By the time he was finished the majority of the men had done the same and were mounted, restless to leave.  
  
Legolas mounted and rode to the side of Aragorn, who was ready and standing at the front of the lines.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, who in turn looked away and into the forest.  
  
As they were leaving, the clammer of hooves could be heard from behind. Before Legolas and Aragorn had a chance to turn, Gandalf and Shadowfax were at their side.  
  
"There is hope yet for our dear friend, Leali!" at the sound of her name Legolas became more alert.  
  
"Tell us! What have you learned?" Legolas cried with interest.  
  
"I have traveled far during the night and talked with many friends.." Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other with surprise, neither of them had noticed the wizard's absence.  
  
Gandalf continued, "Leali can be saved, but risk runs high that her cure may also spell her end"  
  
*how can Leali be saved?  
  
*ta ta Chapter 7 will be up soon!! 


	7. Chapter 7- White Arrows

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- White Arrows  
  
  
  
"Legolas you must shoot her," The wizard revealed from his saddlebag two long bone white arrows.  
  
The arrows, which were carved from the limbs of the great trees of Fangorn, had writing engraved down their sides. Legolas's recognized the writing as an old, lost, elven tongue, which had been extinct for many decades.  
  
"Take these arrows, Legolas. These arrows alone have the power to vanish the spirit that devours Leali." Gandalf placed the two white arrows in Legolas's extended hands.  
  
"Two, no more no less, only one chance you have to succeed" Legolas's shocked face now turned grim.  
  
"Gandalf…brave men fall from one arrow, how could Leali survive two? She will die" Gandalf looked sympathetically at the elven prince, he could see in his eyes that battle brewed within.  
  
"Legolas. Though her body lays cold. Leali may still have chance. Alas, I fear death would be a great relief from the torture she withstands at present"  
  
Legolas understood but was still uneasy.  
  
  
  
"They come" Saruman, the dark wizard looked towards the figure which loomed, gazing through one of the many windows which riddled the great tower. "Yes I can feel them" the figure turned and faced Saruman. "They come in great rows seeking only to destroy what is ours. To destroy what we have strived to accomplish. Vermin" The elf stepped from the shadow where she had been standing, her crow black eyes sparkling with and inexpressible evil. "Fear is for the weak thus fear not master" she turned back to the window. Smoke from the enemy's camp could be seen bellowing from the distant plains. Leali watched and from her pale face appeared a smile. "Let them come"  
  
  
  
The troops traveled on through forest and stream, stopping only to replenish their water supply or spoil themselves with a quick snack.  
  
Soon the dark tower could be seen in the distance, willowing in and out of black fog.  
  
The men though not showing it feared what would await them in Isengard. They were only a short distance away from their destination when Legolas spotted them.  
  
A group of Ents, about twenty strong stood solemnly in a ring ahead.  
  
As they grew nearer a figure could be seen lying on his back in the middle of the assembly. Gandalf's heart fell when he recognised the wounded Ent. Treebeard.  
  
Aragorn stopped the troops and allowed the men to dismount and rest for a short time.  
  
The Ents, who were staring woefully at Treebeard, were silent as the wizard and his companions came to the side of their fallen friend. "Treebeard, what happened?"  
  
The large Ent had a horrible gash across his chest and abdomen, but still was able to answer. "We were to take Isengard, but their forces were strong and …and …she was there"  
  
The wise Ent looked into the heavens "Leali. Daughter and friend. I curse the day that evil took such an innocent…" with his last breath passed, the Ent closed his eyes forever.  
  
"Death came from both wound of flesh and heart. Sleep well friend" A long silence swept over the crowd, before a lonesome sob was heard pending from behind.  
  
Legolas and the rest of the company, besides the Ents whose' eyes never left Treebeard, turn to find a weeping halfling, who had until then been unnoticed.  
  
Legolas recognizing Merry walked over and gave the hobbit a caring pat on the back, and led him to Gandalf and the others.  
  
"Merridoc, where have you been? And where's Pippin?" Merry wiping a tear from his cheek, answered his curious friends.  
  
"Well, me and Pip got lose from the orcs when they were attacked by the riders. Treebeard found us and cared for us"  
  
Merry looked down at his friend and continued painfully, "We went with the Ents to the tower…It was horrible. The Ents were met with an unexpected force. The numbers of orcs were far more then estimated and…and the she- devil was among them. I don't know what was wrong but Treebeard just stood there looking at the strange elf as the orcs attacked. It was horrible…Pippin. And poor Pip was captured as we were retreating. It was terrible"  
  
In noticeable shock, Aragorn took the hobbit aside and tended the small wounds he bore.  
  
Gandalf then turned to the Ents "We are going to Isengard. Will you be accompanying us?"  
  
A few Ents shook their heads and walked off into the forest but the majority stayed. This made Gandalf happy and eased the soldiers' tensions.  
  
They rested for a short while before mounting their steeds and once again finding a route to Isengard.  
  
Merry rode with Aragorn, sometimes murmuring to himself about how awful the whole ordeal was.  
  
Dark clouds hid the sun when they grew nearer to the soaring tower, dark and gloomy. A hush befell the men as they all stopped and gazed at the fortress.  
  
At their surprise the number of orcs surrounding the tower was far less then they had imagined.  
  
However this did not relieve the men's hearts of fear.  
  
Before raging into battle, Aragorn stopped and lifted Merry off the horse, much to the hobbits objections. "You can not fight, friend" Aragorn looked down at the brave halfling. "Worry not Pippin will be saved"  
  
And with that Aragorn kicked his horse and rode and regained his spot at the front of the troops, leaving the hobbit staring sadly from the safety of the woods.  
  
The orcs in front of the tower were easily defeated and now lay dead from the men's swords and arrows.  
  
The Ents stood and watched guard for any incoming troops.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were the first to burst through the heavy doors of the looming tower.  
  
Gimli followed not long after, his axe covered with dark blood.  
  
Inside they found a great room, shockingly clear of rubbish.  
  
To the very right of the men, who now had all found their was into the fort, stood a large black door. A curious solider opened it and peeked inside.  
  
Through the entrance stood a vast number of orcs, thriving for blood and fully armoured, waiting. The soldier's welcome was not warm; an arrow flew almost instantaneously and hit him in the head.  
  
At the sight of their dead companion, the men flew open the doors and headed into battle.  
  
Suddenly all the doors closed, trapping Legolas Aragorn and about twenty other men, who had been making their way towards the orcs, in the great hall.  
  
The men bunched together beside the doors, they could hear the war cries of their companions through the thick wood and longed to help, little did they know their fate was much worse.  
  
A figure jumped, her long black cloak trailing behind, down from a ledge of the halls wall and landed without a sound behind her unaware victims.  
  
Though she made no sound Legolas sensed her presence, and twisted around.  
  
The elven figure smiled from underneath the shadow of her hood. Aragorn now noticing the figure grabbed the attention of the rest and laid a hand on his sword.  
  
Leali reached up and pulled off her cloak, her opaque eyes cutting through Legolas like knives.  
  
She smiled, and slowly pulled her long shimmering sword out of its sheath. Aragorn motioned to the company to keep their guard on and to wait for a signal to attack.  
  
Leali never taking her gaze off Legolas pointed her sword out and stood ready for battle.  
  
This was signal enough and some of the headstrong men charged. "No! Not yet!"  
  
Aragorn's words changed nothing; the men continued their charge.  
  
Leali seemed happy with their confidence and with a series of swift movements felled the chargers.  
  
A look of pain covered Aragorn's face. Now with only himself, Legolas and two other men their chances seemed slim.  
  
  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Will Legolas have the strength to shoot his love? 


	8. Chapter 8- the Demon

"You get that door open! We need all the help we can get!! Make haste!!" Aragorn sent one man towards the door.  
  
"Prepare yourself!" Aragorn looked at the remaining solider at his side.  
  
He was youthful, eyes oblivious to battle, his long black hair sloppily hanging from his helmet.  
  
Aragorn recognized him instantly, Heltith son of Jhonik, Aragorn's good friend. "Stay here! And watch your back!" He knew that he could not bring himself to order Heltith or any solider to certain death.  
  
Aragorn whispered a lonely prayer under his breath as he cautiously approached Leali, who had been waiting with her sword drawn and her eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
He stopped and waited a few steps away from his opponent, lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly a flash of pain surged through his body and instinctively his hand flew to the bloody gash that slide across his bicep.  
  
Aragorn groaned with pain, looking up through his hazed eyes he could see her, walking slowly towards him, gripping her sword tightly in her hand.  
  
Aragorn hopelessly stood gazing blankly to his own death. A shrill cry was but only to bring him back into focus.  
  
Heltith had run from his post and from behind, stabbed the dark elf through her side. Her black blood coated the hard floor, as she knelt his sword still extruding from her throbbing body.  
  
Aragorn stared from Leali to Heltith, who was standing his hands shaking, behind the elf's body.  
  
Heltith looked up and met his eyes with Aragorn's, whose face had suddenly turned from a weak smile to horror.  
  
Heltith looked down just in time to see Leali's sword come crashing down slicing through his abdomen and imbedding itself in his chest. He let out a whimper before falling dead onto the blood-covered floor.  
  
"Noooo!" Aragorn's mind filled with hate and anger and he got up, forgetting the pain, and grasped his sword.  
  
"You..." he pointed his sword to Leali "Shall die where you stand!" With that he lunged at the elf swinging his sword forth meeting hers with a screech.  
  
Pushing with all his might, he caught the elf off balance and sent her flying to the floor, her sword swinging from her grasp and out of her reach.  
  
Aragorn's rage thrived for more and he swung at her shredding the tender flesh of her cheek.  
  
She gave a pain filled moan and her hand gently touched to her wound.  
  
At that moment the elf began to howl, grasping her ears, shaking violently her jet black eyes flashed blue and for a good second Leali's original glow returned to her pale skin.  
  
Aragorn stopped sword held above his head ready to give the final blow, and his rage subsided.  
  
The flash of her blue eyes brought Aragorn to the realization that the Leali's soul was still whole and was fighting to be free.  
  
A harsh cackle demolished his thought and he looked up to see Saruman walking, staff in hand, from a small door that had gone unnoticed until then.  
  
With a wave of his staff Leali's sword returned to her demon hands. Aragorn's sword alerted and he tightened his grasp. But it was to no avail, fore Saruman released cursed words from his wrinkled lips causing the brave fighter to double over with pain.  
  
"Take him" the dark wizard addressed his servant elf. "Take him now-" the wizard gave a low groan, as the sword pierced through his chest.  
  
Leali who had gained control over her body, this time for long enough to throw her sword at the pending evil, stood gazing, eyes dark once again, at her fallen master.  
  
"Master?" the demon grieved "You stupid mortal" gazing still at the dead wizard.  
  
"You shall pay for this!! You stupid thing!!" Her jet black eyes looked down at her chest.  
  
"You have killed him! You will pay dearly!! You will Die" Rage built up in the voice. "You will DIE!" In a mad rush the demon ran and grabbed the sword, which was extruding from its dead master, and held it to its own throat.  
  
Aragorn noticing what its intentions were, cried "Nooo!"  
  
THUNK! The demon dropped the sword. THUNK! A cry escaped its mouth as the two white arrows dug their way into the flesh of either shoulder. Leali fell back and screamed.  
  
Just in case I didn't explain it enough the demon was going to kill itself and as doing so kill Leali also...  
  
What will happen next??  
  
Will she ever be fully rid of the demon that haunted her for so long?  
  
Can Legolas and the others get her back to Rivendell before she bleeds to death?  
  
Next time!!! 


	9. Chapter 9- Toll

Legolas jumped down from the perch he had been waiting, arrow in hand, during the fight.  
  
His eyes meeting with Aragorn's sent his head cowering to the floor. Aragorn could not tell if the delay had been from lack of a clear shot or will to shoot. Aragorn though, was not angered; he could see that the young elf fought a battle just as hard.  
  
Tears of sweat still formed on the elf's pale face, as he ran to Leali's still pained body.  
  
Now, with the fight over and Saruman destroyed, Aragorn gathered his thoughts and surveyed his surroundings.  
  
The man who he had sent to open the large black doors lay dead, still gripping his axe which stuck from the wood, a dagger sticking from his back. Aragorn walked up and with a prayer, laid the man on his back and let the doors swing open, free from their dead masters curse.  
  
Through the doors bodies of both men and orc lay in huddled masses. As Aragorn strode to the middle of the room he recognized the white faces of friends and foe.  
  
Deep thoughts over came him as he stopped and laid his hand over the brow of a dead solider, of not 16 years.  
  
"A great toll has been taken, sir" Aragorn looked up for the voices owner, a tall captain, his weary armour stained with the dark blood of fallen orcs.  
  
"How bad?" Aragorn's eyes lowered back to the youth. "Over sixty, lord. About twenty-five remain, some injured but all alive" the captain, lowered his voice, and looked drained.  
  
Aragorn stood and laid a strong hand on the captain's shoulder. "And the orcs?"  
  
"All dead, sir" Aragorn looked past the man to a corner of the bloodied room to a group of grim men, huddled and talking softly.  
  
"Gather the men and salvage all you can. Alas, we shall move on, shortly" The captain nodded and walked in the direction of his comrades.  
  
Aragorn looked around the room for the last time and began to make his way back to the great hall.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas's cry brought Aragorn to a run. As he pushed his way through the black doorway, he saw Legolas kneeling overtop of Leali, who lay in a pool of her own blood.  
  
Legolas had retrained her with shredded pieces of his cloak.  
  
"It is not yet over" Legolas looked warily at Aragorn.  
  
"The demon is still fighting, she will die soon if this continues" Sure enough, Leali's eyes, though were flickering blue, but quickly returned black.  
  
"You will not kill me!- Argh" The demon cursed and winced with pain. "You can not kill me! I will not die!"  
  
Leali broke from her restraint and took a strong swipe at Legolas, who grabbed her arm and forced it back to her side.  
  
"I hates you! And all elfves! And you my liege! I spit in yours face and the faceses of all of you stupid race-"  
  
The raging Leali let a shrill cry escape from her mouth. Legolas looked hopeful but was disappointed to find the demon undistorted.  
  
"Ahhh- You love this being? This weak unimportant being? Why love her when me's is much more powerful?" Her black eyes gazed at Legolas, then winced.  
  
" Let me go and I will gives you powers all the powers a handsome elf could ever dreams!" Legolas's stern face didn't waver, nor did his grasp on the smaller elf.  
  
"Fool!" The demon yelped, disgusted. It was then did the demon give its last hoarse cry and Leali's body began to tremble.  
  
"Legolas-" Aragorn grabbed the elf prince and pulled him off and away from Leali, from whose eyes came a stream of black light.  
  
The black haze in her eyes began to recede and with a wale was ridden of the evil. Her original blue eyes sparkled as she gave Legolas a weak smile, before, with a moan, they rolled back into her head.  
  
Legolas was instantly back at her side. She had lost a lot of blood and was extremely dehydrated. Aragorn took both arrows, slowly from the wounds and wrapped them tightly, trying to conserve as much blood as possible.  
  
"Legolas, she must be taken to Rivendell, and quickly. I have done all I can" Legolas swiftly picked up the limp form and rushed outside.  
  
Gandalf stood in silence, holding Shadowfax, prince of Mearas, by the reigns. "Swift you must be, Alas, Shadowfax will be your steed. None are as quick nor as smooth"  
  
With that the great wizard handed the reigns to Legolas, who mounted, Leali at his side, and with but a word to the horses ear strode off into the distance.  
  
Like? No? I would really enjoy any reviews….i haven't had one in so long…anyways.  
  
Sorry I did not upload sooner.  
  
Next Chp:  
  
Will they make it back?  
  
Will she be cured?  
  
Will the next chp be the last? 


	10. Chapter 10- I Will Never Leave You

A lot of decision-making went into this chapter…  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
The giant silver beast huffed as he galloped across the fields of tall grass.  
  
They had been traveling for hours and even the great stallion, Shadowfax, was beginning to show signs of wear and exhaustion.  
  
Legolas could feel the horses heaving chest gasp great breaths of air with every stride of his thunderous hooves. The elf prince knew that they could not travel at such pace for long.  
  
Wrapping his strong arm tighter around Leali's fading figure, Legolas pulled Shadowfax to a slow trot.  
  
The huge stallion snorted his disapproval and started off into gallop, once again. Legolas smiled at the Mearas (1) determination and will, but again pulled him back.  
  
"Friend, your heart is plenty, but we must bide our strength" The beast calmed and settled at a smooth flowing trot, its muscular flank stained with sweat.  
  
They had far still to travel and Leali's body grew fainter with every hour. The elven-girl's blood seeped through the drenched bandages, which were wrapped tightly around each shoulder.  
  
Legolas brought his hand from the rein, giving the horse his head, and touched his palm to Leali's cheek.  
  
The coldness stung him and he pulled back.  
  
Worry flooded his mind, as he wrapped his elven cloak tighter around his chilled passenger. Having his strength return, Shadowfax quickened to a steady canter, each stride rocking the two elves on his back.  
  
They traveled as such for another few hours, slowly hastening the pace.  
  
As the Ardeniel (2) came into view, Legolas gave a sigh of relief. Rivendell was but an hours ride.  
  
Feeling safe in familiar lands, he allowed his heavy eyelids close as he sat back to breath a gulp of the crisp night air. The flowing stride of the stallion and the worry lifting as they neared the white city sent Legolas into a hushed slumber.  
  
It was the uneven steps of his mount and a shill squeal that brought the prince back into consciousness.  
  
His hazed eyes took a second to recover and spot the cause of their sudden stop. Leali's fair hand was tightly gripped around the reins, steadily holding the horse at a halt.  
  
Shadowfax gave another squeal and scooted forwards, attempting to resume their course to the elven city.  
  
A determined jolt on his mouth brought the mount to a steady halt, though his muscles remained tense and ready.  
  
Confusion streaked across Legolas's face and he tried to loosen Leali's grip on the reins. She looked over her shoulder to her elven prince, weakly shook her head and tightened her grip, causing her knuckles to inflame.  
  
"Rivendell is but a short time pass, we will arrive before the sun rises" He looked in to Leali's eyes "No, I will not"  
  
Leali, with the last of her strength, pushed herself away from the silver horse and dismounted. Her feet gave under her as she touched the ground and she clasped.  
  
Legolas swung himself to the ground beside her and helped her to her feet.  
  
The surrounding area was covered with lush greens and wise ancient willows. A small waterfall trickled nearby, its crystal waters settling in a shallow pool then flowing down a stream riddled with smooth white stones.  
  
Leali smiled as her eyes examined every tree and stone.  
  
Legolas picked her up and began to remount Shadowfax, but Leali squirmed out of his grasp and landed on her knees.  
  
"Legolas, no" she looked deep into his eyes and hugged him around the waist.  
  
Legolas's mind filled with horror.  
  
"Go! Go to Rivendell get aid! Make haste" the order reached Shadowfax's keen ears instantaneously and the stallion gave an excited shriek as he reared and burst into a rapid gallop, dodging trees effortlessly, in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
Legolas followed the creature with his gaze as it disappeared from site then turned back to Leali, who to his surprise had moved and was now seated on an outcrop, her hand dipped into the cool waters of the stream.  
  
Legolas followed a trail of crimson blood and seated himself lightly beside Leali. "Elrond will be here soon, then we can rest in the great halls of Rivendell. They will hold a great feast in our honour and you will have the finest dress that elven hands could ever sew"  
  
Legolas cast a loving look upon the elf-girl hoping desperately for the answer his heart longed.  
  
"The finest dress nor the beauty of the halls will lure me hither" Leali smiled and brushed a tear from her love's eye.  
  
"This is all my fault…I caused you so much pain and suffering. It 'twas me who the arrow was meant…" Legolas's voice lowered to a whisper "and 'twas me who shot the white-"  
  
Leali brought her finger to his mouth and spoke sternly "And I would gladly do it again. You are no sorcerer. It was my will to do what I did. And you did what you had to do. Destiny runs in strange paths, Legolas, it is our job to clear them"  
  
Leali moved her hand and cupped his pale cheek.  
  
Orange light painted the sky as the sun began to edge its way over the horizon. Leali's face shone as the first streams of sunlight cut their was through the thick canopy.  
  
Leaning her back against the cool face of a rock, which extruded from the flat platform, Leali sighed.  
  
Legolas watched her silently for a second before laying his head gently in her lap. Seeing her smiling as the first birds began to sweetly chirp in the branches, made him forget all of his doubts.  
  
"Never had I seen such beauty" Leali gazed dreamily around the forest.  
  
"This place is called Lorrith" Legolas began "It is the most beautiful forest I have ever seen" The prince followed her gaze, and smiled.  
  
"I am happy. The happiest I have ever been" A tear of joy flowed freely from her sparkling eyes and she leaned over and kissed Legolas's forehead.  
  
Legolas also began to cry, "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "And I you" Leali sat back up and winced as her tender flesh hit the cold rock face.  
  
Legolas then noticed a pool of blood surrounded the elf maid, soaking her clothes and staining her cloak, dark red.  
  
Swiftly he sat up and moved himself to sit beside her, letting her head rest on his chest. "I will never leave you"  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be the last :(  
  
  
  
1. Mearas = Mearas are wonderful and magical horses. All Mearas are said to be descendants of Felarof, Father of horses. They can understand the speech of man and needed no bridle or saddle.  
  
Shadowfax is a Meara.  
  
2. (I made this up; I just thought it sounded cool)  
  
Ardeniel = A giant statue of a mounted elf which stands untouched guarding the boarder of Rivendell. It has no wear from rain or sword and looks as it did the day that it was made. It was placed there to discourage attacks and to express the power that guards the lands of Rivendell. 


	11. Chapter 11- Conclusions

A/N: Ahhh. Is finished. I am kinda sad. It was really fun to write. I really had to think of a ending. I hope you like my story. I should be starting a new one soon. (After I finish "Dude where's my ring" which I expect to be soon.) I have a lot of time with March break.  
  
  
  
Legolas's silvery hair swayed as it caught the waves of cool air, which galloped between the tall trees.  
  
Taking her last breath, Leali stared into Legolas's watering eyes. "I love you". Legolas smiled "and I you".  
  
The convoy found them as such. Lying in each other's faithful grasp, an angelic smile shared on their pale faces.  
  
Shadowfax had galloped to the gates of Rivendell and brought help as he was asked, but the help was to late.  
  
The stallion snorted his sorrow and bowed his head. "Good friend, fate runs faster than any steed"  
  
Elrond, who was mounted and at the head of the group, nudged his horse to stand alongside Shadowfax. "They belong here."  
  
Though tears stained the lords face, he knew they died with love close to heart.  
  
"Friends grieve fore great lives were taken, but do not wish it not be. To die as such is no tragedy"  
  
Elrond dismounted and walked so he stood before the couple. A smile swept its way across his face, and he looked around the sparkling forest. Turning without a word the lord remounted his silver steed.  
  
"Farewell good friends. I pray I may have such a honourably death as thee" And with that he lead the group back to Rivendell.  
  
Months past. The Ring was destroyed, and all the remnants of Sauron's forces were scattered.  
  
A hobbit's voice spread through the forest as he steered his pony around the trees.  
  
"I can't wait to see Rivendell, again".  
  
"Me neither" Answered another hobbit who was riding close behind. "Where's Frodo?"  
  
Merry reined his dark pony to a stop. "He is riding with Sam a little ways back" Pippin said also halting his pony. "We should wait".  
  
A few minutes pasted before the other two travelers slipped to a stop beside the others. "Come on! You guys are slow," whined Pippin.  
  
"Are you not excited to be going back to Rivendell? We can visit Elrond and Bilbo".  
  
"Legolas" Merry added, and a hopeful look passed his features. They had not heard new of their friends since their abrupt departure in Islagard.  
  
The hobbits nudged their ponies and started again towards the elven city. Frodo followed the group, but stopped suddenly.  
  
He had heard a familiar whisper on the wind. Looking around where he halted, his breath escaped his mouth.  
  
A crystal waterfall trickled to his left and the trees shone with the wisdom of all their years.  
  
As he surveyed his surroundings something caught his attention. "How peculiar"  
  
Frodo whispered to himself and dismounted.  
  
He walked onto a platform of rock and knelt to his knees. Something shiny was wedged in a crack in the rock.  
  
Frodo brought his sword from his side and pried it carefully out.  
  
He crawled with it in his hand to the edge of the small stream, and washed the dirt off.  
  
A soft moan escaped his mouth, as he glared at the item. "Frodo?" He looked up to find the other hobbits waiting for him with worried looks on their faces.  
  
Quickly he got up and remounted his bay pony. A warm wind whistled through the trees and the forest seemed to come alive.  
  
"We will not be seeing Legolas or Leali again" He looked around once more, smiled, and nudged his pony to a steady walk, leaving the others behind, speechless.  
  
  
  
Ok ok that sucked. I really did not know how to end it. If you can think of a better way post on the review board and I will write an alternative ending 


	12. Chapter 10 (alternative) - Help

This Alternative ending is a little happier than the original. I hope you like it.  
  
It begins after chapter 9.  
  
Please review. I really enjoy reading what you think. Flames are welcome as long as they have reasoning. Anyways….tata.  
  
  
  
Shadowfax gave a weary snort. They had been traveling for hours without rest and it was taking its tool on the giant beast.  
  
Sweat covered his aching sides as he strode across the endless plains towards Rivendell.  
  
Legolas knew in his heart that the brave stallion would not be able to carry them the whole way to the elven city and it ripped through his mind like sharpened knives.  
  
Leali was fading each hour and her eyes grew duller and duller as they went.  
  
Gripped her form closer, Legolas leaned forward and whispered into the silver beasts ear. "Faster we must go, friend"  
  
A squeal of pain escaped the animals gaping mouth as it sped its pace to a thundering gallop.  
  
Leagues of earth surrendered to the horse's furious hooves and trees were brought to clouded images of green, as they traveled at the great speed.  
  
Legolas smiled with joy as they entered the boundary of Rivendell.  
  
Though the city was an hours ride the veil of worry lifted from Legolas's mind.  
  
The wind refreshed his hardened face as they galloped in to the forest of Lorrith, witch lay to the south of the great city.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and sighed enjoying what little time he had to rest.  
  
His mind raced back to the present at the horrible sense on falling. With a sickening thud he found himself on the wet ground, Leali's cold form still in his protecting grasp.  
  
He searched furiously to find the cause of their unsuspected fall.  
  
The answer shook his mind. The great stallion, Shadowfax, lay; sweat steaming from his flanks, on the earth, nearby.  
  
Legolas's heart stopped as he inspected the scene further.  
  
Blood oozed from a wide cut on the horse's side and an arrow stuck from his stained flank. The beast gave a painful moan; its breaths loud and obvious.  
  
Tears fell silently down the elf's face, lying Leali to her back, he ran to the stallion's side.  
  
Grief blocked his thoughts but a faint whisper echoed strongly still in the back of his head. Legolas concentrated on the fading whisper which grew louder and louder until it was booming in his ear.  
  
The arrow is orcish.  
  
Horror stricken Legolas stared at the arrow still imbedded in the horses flesh. The telltale bristles screamed danger and the elf flew suddenly into action.  
  
Swiftly lifting Leali over his shoulder. Legolas began to run. It was not long before the grunts of orcs could be heard growing nearer by each passing minute.  
  
Stumbling, Legolas quickened his pace but to no avail, the orcs were almost on top of him.  
  
Stopping, he placed Leali on the ground and turned to face his followers. "If I can not outrun them, I shall fight," Legolas whispered to himself and he unsheathed his long knife, which hung from his waist.  
  
An orc crashing through the foliage noticed the waiting elf and after letting a gurgling cry, raised his axe for the blow.  
  
However, the axe did not fall, fore, to Legolas's surprise, an arrow tore through its throat, causing it to double over.  
  
Instantaneously, arrows whizzed from all directions, hitting the oncoming horde of orcs. Legolas gazed around, his keen sight yearning to find the origin of the arrows.  
  
As suddenly as it started the gust of arrows halted. Bodies of orcs scattered the forest floor and orc blood stained the bark of nearby trees.  
  
It was when a tell elf appeared at Legolas's side when relief came to his heart.  
  
The elf, which was named Glorif, wore a dark green cloak stained with the mark of Rivendell.  
  
"Do we find you well?" Legolas nodded and gestured to Leali. "She must get to Rivendell, quickly" Nodding his understanding, Glorif gave a shrill whistle.  
  
A mounted elf appeared from the trees, his horse dancing beneath him.  
  
Legolas hesitantly lifted Leali from the ground and placed her in front of the saddle. The rider nodded, turned his horse, and galloped into the darkness of the forest. "She will get to Rivendell in good time"  
  
Glorif's words did not stop the worry that ran through Legolas's heart. "I should have gone with her" Legolas thought to himself as he helped the group of patrollers clear the wood of the foul orc's bodies.  
  
It was an hour later when Legolas finally rode into sight of the elven city.  
  
Legolas gazed upon its walls with awe. "I had forgotten its beauty. It has been long since I last laid eyes on this place" Whispered Legolas partly to himself and partly to Glorif, who was riding his black stallion beside him.  
  
I will post the rest of the alternative ending soon. And I promise it will be happier than the original. 


	13. Chapter 11 (alternative) - I do

Disclaimer: C chapter 1  
  
A/n: This is officially the last chapter! Yay me! Its really long too.  
  
  
  
Legolas opened the door of the chamber slowly being careful not to disturb the silence.  
  
Leali's still form lay across a silk covered bed, in the middle of the magnificent room.  
  
Legolas's keen senses could just make out the short wheezing breaths and the faint rise and fall of the pale figure's chest.  
  
Walking silently over to the side of the bed, the elven prince, gazed over Leali. Her hair was no longer stained with blood and shone brilliantly in the light of the room. He could faintly see the white bandages that the nurses had wrapped around her shoulders, which were accompanied by the healing smell of herbs.  
  
Legolas sighed and hesitantly reached and ran his finger down the side of her face. He stood at the side of her bed in silence for what felt like an eternity, simply watching her tranquil figure. Wishing he could see her eyes without the flicker of pain and worry, as he had last seen them. Legolas broke his stare and sat at the end of her bed. He had not realized until now how much this maiden meant to him and began to reminisce the history of their meeting: The look of relief and love that flushed her face after shielding him from the arrow. The feeling of dread and sickness that he had felt when he thought he had lost her. That being a feeling which he decided not to experience again.  
  
He loved her. Looking up at Leali, Legolas was startled to find her eyes stuck on him, and a slight smile tickling the sides of her lips. "I have missed you" Her voice was returning to normal though a small rasp could be heard.  
  
Legolas smiled and lowered himself to kiss her forehead. "Tis been too long"  
  
  
  
The healer examined her wounds and concluded that her shoulders would heal however also leave scars in their place. He had also recommended Leali to be kept in bed for at a few days before attempting to adventure out of the room. Legolas agree totally though Leali had another opinion and had to be caught and dragged (gently) back to her bed a number of times at Legolas's expense.  
  
After the long days of rest Leali was finally able to venture out of her room without fear of being tackled.  
  
"Leali?" Legolas walked quickly through the gardens. "Yes, Legolas" At the sound of the familiar voice the prince swerved to face the figure sprawled on her back, her hand dipped in a small pool of crystal water.  
  
Legolas smiled at her tranquility and sat himself at her head, pushing back a few strands of stray hair from her face. "I have come to say goodbye." His voice quivered faintly.  
  
Leali sat up and looked in to the elf's eyes longing to see a flicker of uncertainty. Disappointed, she lowered her eyes to stare at the reflections in the water. "Is it I? I'll do what you ask. I will… "  
  
Legolas gripped her hand and lifted her chin to level it to his own. "Never say that again" His voice was stern. Leali watched as his features softened and then turned back to the water.  
  
"Why?" It was a simple question, yet the answer hesitated in Legolas's throat. "I must return to the front. I have to return to assist my friends." Her face flowed with confusion and her mouth opened in disagreement but the look of pain that swept Legolas halted her. He had no choice, as did she.  
  
"The fellowship" She brought him into a tight hug, letting him lean back so her head rested on his chest. "When?" Legolas's eyes examined the clear sky before answering quietly. "In the morning"  
  
  
  
Legolas awoke and shifted to his side, it was still dark and the haze of moonlight covered the room. Leali's figure shone, sleeping silently on the bed next to him.  
  
He smiled as she rolled over in her sleep, her face resting close to his so that he could feel her soothing breath on his neck.  
  
Legolas kissed her forehead and then lightly on her lips, as to not wake her. Rising quietly from the bed he stepped onto the balcony, which overlooked the gardens and the gates to Rivendell, and took a breath of the crisp air.  
  
He would have to leave all this behind soon, replacing it with the smell of blood and heated battle. A sigh escaped his lips and he took one last glance at Leali's angelic face before grabbing his bag and bow and heading out the door. Glorif met him with a readied horse at the gates of the silent city and gave him a neatly packed bag of lembas, water along with other foods, and a small dagger.  
  
Legolas nodded his thanks and pushed his horse into a flowing canter. As he rode down the path, the horse's strides making his hair catch the wind; Legolas looked back to the city just making out a lone silhouette watching him from a balcony.  
  
  
  
It was two months before any news of the rings destruction reached Rivendell and excitement raged through the halls and streets of the city, for the Fellowship was to be returning and a feast to be held in their honour.  
  
Though it was a huge relief that the One Ring is now far from the hands of evil, Leali could not be put at ease. Worry shivered through her every nerve and fear that Legolas would not be returning engulfed her mind.  
  
Each night she would lie sprawled across her bed with a feeling of loneliness, as if a huge part of her was missing.  
  
The day of the Fellowships expected arrival, crowds of elves huddled at the gates to welcome the warriors. Leali stood on the balcony, waiting for any sign of the group. Her hair was braided into long strands, which rode down her cheek, and she wore a long white gown, beaded with stones and silver thread. The sweet aroma of perfume, which a maid had given her, covered her, sweeping through her hair and then carried off by the breeze.  
  
"You look beautiful" A familiar voice rose from behind her. Leali smiled. "Thank you, Arwen" Turning towards her friend, Leali blushed.  
  
Arwen was beautiful, her long raven hair shimmered and she wore a magnificent green embroidered gown, which blew in the slightest of breeze. Leali took a sideways look at her reflection, and frowned.  
  
Arwen stepped up to her, lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "All you need is a finishing touch" A smirk appeared on her lips. Reaching behind her she grasped a necklace and with a flowing movement latched it around Leali's neck.  
  
It was beautiful. Shimmering in the light it sparkled magnificently, yet did not take away from the dress. It was perfect.  
  
"Oh thank you, Arwen" Leali pulled her friend into a long hug. "Now what are we waiting for? We must go meet the Fellowship" Leali smirked, she knew it was not the Fellowship that excited her friend but a particular member of it, Aragorn. Arwen grabbed her by the hand and began to drag her down the many halls of the castle to the gateway of the city.  
  
Arwen had been a really good friend since she had arrived in Rivendell and was a source of great support and wisdom. Leali could not help but giggle as she was dragged past groups of elves to the front of the gatherers.  
  
Suddenly she stopped dead and fell silent, frozen with both fear and anticipation. Down the rode the figures of weary travelers could be seen making their way towards the city. As they entered the gates, Arwen ran out and met the strong embrace of Aragorn, who had quickly dismounted. Elves everywhere swarmed around the Fellowship and said their greetings, but Leali still stood frozen in her spot, gripping tightly to the necklace. 'Why has he not come? I was watching the gates he has not come' She then broke into tears and turned from the crowd in an attempt to hide them.  
  
Leali was about to run crying to her room but a pair of strong arms enclosed around her and then turned her to face their owner. Legolas smiled and wiped a tear from Leali's face before kissing her lightly on the lips. 'He's come'  
  
  
  
The feast was to be held at dusk and The Fellowship was advised to get some rest before attending.  
  
Legolas had fallen quickly to sleep, his bare chest showing wear from battle. Leali lay on the bed next to him memorizing every dimple that she had missed so. He had come from battle unharmed besides a few scratches and bruises scattered across his body. Leali reached over and touched a small scrape that ran across his cheek. She smiled when he winced and sat up to kiss it gently.  
  
The hall was covered with decoration and promise of good company.  
  
When Legolas lead Leali into the room she was amazed at the excitement in the area.  
  
They sat near the head of the table next to Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship. There were hoards of dishes spread along the huge table; she had never seen so much food in one place. The gathering gave Leali a chance to meet the rest of the Fellowship and she took quite a liking to Sam who was telling her about his adventures and some tips to gardening.  
  
It was getting late and cheers of laughter bounced across the room, when Leali got up and excused herself from the table, heading for the gardens.  
  
She found herself sitting by the same pool of water as her and Legolas had spoken long ago. The waters wrinkled as she dipped her fingers in the cooling liquid.  
  
Soft footsteps, which halted behind her, broke her from deep thought.  
  
Legolas kneeled down beside her and stroked her head. "Legolas? Do you love me?" Leali looked into his eyes with concern.  
  
"I do" Kissing her chin passionately, he lowered to lie on his back. "I miss the forest and Treebeard" The recollection of the deceased friend tore at her and she looked down at her hands. Her body began to throb with sorrow.  
  
"Shh...Leali" Legolas pulled her down so their faces lay side by side on the soft ground. "You know that was not you." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and stroked her hair lovingly, playing with the braids that ran down the side of her face.  
  
"Now lets go to our room and rest tis been a long day" Legolas stood and helped her to her feet. "Legolas?" he turned and took both of her hands. "Yes?" Leali took his hand and held it to her stomach. "I am with child".  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
Yeah yeah. Legolas and Leali go back to Mirkwood and have a family of little Legolas's. 


End file.
